Adolescentes
by BrickxBloss-Reds
Summary: Todos saben que las chicas pensamos diferente que los chicos, por esa razón hay de todo: peleas, risas, estres, confusion, entendimiento,etc... aun asi llega a darse el Amor, por que no seria igual si no hubiera hombre o mujeres xd jaja disfrutenlo! ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN! DEDICADO A LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC! GRACIAS POR LEER
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos! Bueno esta historia trata sobre muchas cosas xd,(me emocioné con las histrias de nuevo)y bueno mientras se me sigue ocurriendo lo del otro fic que me teno que volver a "conectar" con la onda que estbax_x , se me han ocurrido varias ideas perdonen a todos os que leen mi fic pero...creo yo que es peor no dar señales de vida que al menos les traigo mas historias para que no se aburran xd jeje bueno y en este fic cambie algunas cosas digamos que es rara osea que si de mi estilo, pero talvez les guste bueno mejor leanla y dejen comenarios!

"Personajes"

Hidemi (Miyako)-Ella es una chica bonita de ojos azules y rubia, alegre, amigable, popular y bonita, es muy madura y femenina, muchos la creen como fragil y linda mientras su amigos creen que es adorable pero cuando se enoja (que es en raras ocasiones) causa verdadera sorpresa y deja ver que tiene caracter fuerte si lo buscas aveces es muy inocnte y aveces no (en pocas palabras se va a los extremos).

-tiene 15 años

-le gusta el azul claro

-le encanta comprar ropa y lucir a la moda

-pelea más con Natsu y Natsuki.

Natsuki Matsubara=(Kaoru)-A Ella los chicos la ven guapa tiene ojos verdes y cabello es lo contrario a Minami, es una chica ruda y fuerte, poco femenina pero trata de serlo por su amiga Minami qien les insiste mucho a ella y a Minami,es popular por ser buena en los deportes, pelea con sus dos amigas pero las quiere mucho, ella al contrario de Hidemi muchos piensan que es cool y fuerte , pero sus amigos creen que es una persona que se ve fuerte y tambien fragil con sentimientos aunque ella no los demuestre demasiado.

-tiene 15 años

-le gusta el color verde

-le encantan los deportes y videojuegos

-pelea demasiado con Ikuto y Minami y aveces con Hidemi.

Minami Akatsumi=(Momoko)- A Ella la ven como una chica bella fuera de lo común (con belleza exótica), ella tiene cabello cafe rojizo y ojos rosas. es una persona voluble su personalidad esta entre la de Hidemi: es amable, linda, femenina.

y entre la de Natsuki: tambien es fuerte, valiente y habil para los deportes sin embargo ella no lo demuestra tanto, ella se diferencia mas por la musica y por ser muy lista aunque no paresca nerd muchos tambien la señalan como popular y con personalidad de liderazgo pero sus amigos creen que es mucho mas que eso y como una caja llena de sorpresas, ella siempre tiene las dos personalidades por lo que su forma de vestir siempre es diferente y a como ella se sienta.

-tiene 15 años

-le gusta el rosa(rojo claro xd)

-le encanta la musica.

-pelea mucho con Takeo y Natsuki.

...Ahora los chicos.

Natsu(Boomer)-El es un chico muy parecido a Hidemi las chiccas lo creen "lindo" por ser guapo rubio y de ojos azules. Aunque siempre moleste a Hidemi, le dice lo que ve en ella y al mismo tiempo es como el se siente, es un chico amable y tierno pero tambien travieso y el mas y menos inocente en varias ocaciones, sus hermanos lo ven como el mas infanti pero tambien aveces como el mas maduro, casi siempre es insultado por sus hermanos pero el los ignora la mayoria del tiempo tambien como muestra de "madurez", es muy sentimental y alegre.

-tiene 15 años.

-le gusta el azul oscuro.

-le gusta hacer travesuras con sus hermanos, dibujar y pintar.

-pelea casi siempre con Hidemi e Ikuto.

Ikuto(Butch)-El es un chico tambien guapo de ojos verdes y cabello negro tambien es popular pero el es rudo, fuerte y muy inmaduro, altanero, mujeriego, pervertido y la mayoria de las veces grosero y burlesco, es la pesadilla de los maestros junto a Takeo, el al contrario de Natsu no es nada inocente y siempre lo ofende (ellos son contarios) su forma de pensar es como de un niño y adolescente asi que luego sorprende mucho a Natsuki.

-tiene 15 años.

-le gusta el verde oscuro.

-le gusta pelear en la escuela, golpear cosas y destruir, ofender a Natsu, jugar depoortes y videojuegos.

-Siempre pelea con Natsuki, Takeo y Natsu.

Takeo(Brick)-Takeo es segun las chicas es "Todo un galán", tiene el cabello cafe rojizo igual que Minami pero sus ojos al contrario de ella son rojos, el al igual que ella tiene su personalidad compartida a la de Natsu es sentimental pero no lo demuestra y es rudo, fuerte y alatanero como Ikuto, tambien es pervertido, mujeriego aunque no las toma en cuenta, es infantil y maduro, es un tonto segun Minami pero tambien es inteligente, le gusta tambien la musica, los deportes y hacer travesuras, todo lo que hace segun sus amigos le sale bien, ya sea actuar, cantar, dibujar, bailar, jugar, lo que sea, y los dos lo admiran mucho, el odia fallar y es tenaz, enamoradizo, arrogante, le gusta obtener lo que quiere, es tierno, apasionado, divertido, gracioso y seductor.

-tiene 15 años.

-le gusta el color rojo.

-le gusta tocar su guitarra, el rock y los deportes.

-le gusta pelear con Minami.

Bueno en cuanto a las chicas son hermosas, con buen cuerpo, delgadas, con piel blanca y bonitas.

Ellos son altos, buen cuerpo, con algo de musculos, con facciones finas pero sin dejar de ser masculinnos.

En fin el sueño de chicos y chicas.

Bueno eso es un adelanto de lo que viene espero haya sido algo de su interés y perdonen de nuevo, comenten por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos quiero decir Gracias a los que comentaron por que primero esta el público y bueno que disfruten la historia gracias también por los que la leen.

Advertencias: Posible lemon (aunque no en este capitulo xD)

Disclaimer:Esta Historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen...

(Anime)-personajes pensando

**Anime**-aclaraciones

ANIME-recalco/grito.

Hidemi lucia como Utau de shugo chara, Natsuki tenía el cabello mas largo y Minami tenia el cabello hasta la cadera y su fleco largo.

Natsu igual que en las ppgz, Ikuto con el cabello desordenado medio largo (casi commo el de Brick pero mas corto) y Brick igual que en las ppgz.

Bueno aqui va el primer capitulo.

Escuela

_"Muchas veces encontramos el amor, en el lugar que más estamos...en la escuela"_

Era un día de escuela para la preparatoria de Tokio.

El sol se hacía notar en una habitación grande, con muchas cosas y la gran cama se despertaba una chica.

Minnami-awww que bien dormí-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se estiraba, bolteaba a la derecha para ver el reloj y...

Minami-%&$#"/! voy a llegar tarde!

En la escuela...

Se podia ver a una linda chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules avanzar por los pasillos de la escuela, y a un monton de muchachos detras de ella quienes no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

Hidemi-(aaa...por que no encuentro a Natsuki ni a Minami?, de seguro se levantaron tarde .)-penso mientras con la mirada las buscaba, hasta que vio a Natsuki en su casillero.-Natsuki!-saludo alegre.

Natsuki que estaba distraida hablando con su hermano mayor Dai (le deje el nombre) volteo para atras al oirla.

Natsuki-Hidemi..?

Hidemi-Natsuki, pense que se te había echo tarde.

Natsuki-no la verdad es que llegue temprano, pero creo que a Minami si se le hizo tarde.-dijo volteando a la derecha ya que era el casillero de su amiga, Hidemi tambien lo volteo a ver.

-No lo creas!-escucharon una voz que iba entrando, voltearon a donde estaba una puerta abierta con los brazos de Minami y ella viendolas.

Avanzó hasta su lugar y las saludó sonriente.

Minami-Hola chicas ^^

Natsuki-cielos pensabamos que ya no venías

Minami-si, lo se esque el despertador

Natsuki-see, siempre tiene la culpa

Hidemi- -.-u

Minami-bueno, que lindo vestido Hidemi!

Hidemi-gracias ^ ^, por cierto si tocaremos en el concierto de la escuela?

Minami-si, claro ensayaremos en mi casa.

Natsuki-ok, para llevar mi bateria

Hidemi-y mi teclad, ¿no es problema para tus padres?, también está mi casa.

Minami-no, no lo creo mi madre salio a trabajar por unos 3 meses al extranjero, mi padre llega en las noches de trabajar por que su horario fue cambiado de la tarde a noche ... el unico problema sería Kuriko ¬ ¬ pero sale mucho asi que sería cuestion de convenserla.

En eso tocan el timbre.

Tres chicos iban llegando a la escuela caminando tranquilamente.

-Jeje deberían de ver el nivel en el que voy de Naruto Shippuden Ninja Storm 2!, esta genial-dijo el pelinegro.

-hum, pero Ikuto siempre que juegas eres Neji o Gaara yo creo que Naruto es genial, todos sus movimientos-decía el rubio

El pelinaranja tenia expresion de ir interesado en otra cosa que no fuera la platica.

Ikuto-si bueno tu te pareces a Nabruto...digo Naruto -.-u

-emm lo dices por los movimientos?-dijo el rubio

Ikuto-no Natsu ¬ ¬

Natsu-entonces por el cabello y los ojos! ^^

Ikuto-¿? si, aja ¬ ¬

Natsu- =)

Ikuto-en verdad por lo tonto -_-

Natsu- U.U

Takeo-... Itachi, Sasuke y Suigetsu son los mejores-dijo ya entrando en la platica.

Ikuto-nah! Neji es muy fuerte...y blabla bla-siguieron hablando hasta entrar al salón.**xD**

En el salon todos estaban platicando, jugando, lanzando cosas y lo mejor de todo sin maestr.

Al entrar de repente todas las chicas fueron alrededor de ellos con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Take/Iku/Natsu-ay no T.T

Takeo-porfavor matenme x_x

en el mismo salón...

Minami-no se por qué se queja, debería dar gracias a que alguien lo note-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando a sus amigas.

Hidemi- bueno Minami esque ...^^...blablabla

Takeo alcanzó a oir y la volteón a ver.

Takeo-ja, lo dices por celosa

Minami-yo de ti, ja! si ni en tus sueños.

Takeo-a mi si me hacen caso y me rodean en cambio a tí...

Minami-creeme quisiera que ojalá fuera así ¬¬

En ese momento Takeo vió como varios chicos volearon a ver con una mirada tetrica a Takeo para que se callara.

chico1-callate tonto¬¬

chico2-si, si no sabes no digas ¬¬

chico3-ella es mucho más genial que tu ¬¬ si ella sabe cantar y...

Takeo-yo también-dijo orgulloso

Minami-se tocar guitarra

Takeo-también yo y soy bueno en los videojuegos

Minami-yo igual, especialmente en las de estrategias y pelea

Takeo-soy bueno en la mayoría de los deportes

chicos-Minami igual

chico1-aceptalo Minami está a tu atura si no que te rebasa

Takeo-no me compares con ella.

Minami-=) si tu crees?, yo se jugar ajedrez, cocinar y hacer poesía... lo cual Takeo dudo que tú puedas hacer con tu pequeño cerebro, eres sólo un idiota egoista que apuesto que aparte de no saber mi nombre tampoco sabes el de los demás aparte del de Ikuto y Natsu jeje ...si es así nunca nadie como tú podrá vencerme.

chicas-O.o U.u

Takeo-no me se el tuyo porque ni siquiera te notas

Minami-o no se te ocurrio una excusa mejor con tu cerebro "si es que tienes" jaja...valla que eres un ignorante, nisiquiera ofender sabes hacer bien.

Takeo-ya lo veremos ¬¬u

Minami-** como digas **(si mejor callate)-dirijiendole el penamiento , y le dedicó una mirada barriendolo como diciendo "eres patetico" y después siguió su platica con sus amigas.

Todas las fans de Takeo mirando con odio a Minami.

-vamos Takeo-kun no le hagas caso!

-si, tu eres el mejor!

Takeo volteó a ver a la fan que dijo eso seriamente.

Takeo-dejenme solo-dijo enojado y salió del salón.

Hidemi-Minami, no debiste haber echo

Natsuki-nah! yo digo que se lo merecía, te apoyo

Hidemi-talvez, pero ahora muchas la odiarán a parte heriste a takeo

Minami-enserio?, nah! yo creo que ni se lo tomó en cuenta y alfiin y acabo no soporto a esas mocosas todas solo se fijan en como son las personas en el exterior...-miró que ellas la miraban con duda, una gota de sudor frio le salió en la nuca y acabó su sermón muy a su manera- no se dan cuenta que adentro hay un idiota.

Natsuki se encojió de hombros.

Natsuki-es cierto.

.-.-.-.-.-..-...

Natsu-Takeo...

Ikuto lo volteó a ver.

Ikuto-no te preocupes, solo actuó para librarse de las fans, es muy listo-dijo enojado-discupen-le dijo a sus fans y se dirijió hacia donde estaban las 3 únicas chicas quee no estaban en el montón.

Ikuto-jaja, vaya Minami enfrentarte tu sola a Takeo y ganarle con tanta facilidad.

Minami-perdon a que hora peleamos?

Natsu-jaja, nada simplemente lo dejaste corto

Minami-(nunca entendere el lenguaje de los hombres)si bueno debería darme las gracias.

Natsu-tienes razón-dijo mirando con miedo a sus admiradoras que lo veian nada inocentes.

Ikuto-jaja bueno a la proxima mejor hasmelo a mí ;D

Minami-ok? ñ.ñ

Ikuto-bueno nos vemos

Natsuki-que raros

Minami-no creo que Ikuto sea tan malo...

Natsuki/Hidemi-O.o

Natsu-por que te comportas diferente con Minami?

Ikuto-mmm de que hablas?

Natsu-tu sabes, nunca pelas a Hidemi y siempre peleas con Natsuki-dijo mientras rodaba los ojos-pero a Minami le coqueteas jeje

Ikuto-n..no lo creo O/O

Natsu-ee te gusta?

Ikuto-es diferente

Natsu-...

Ikuto-...

Natsu-ok ¬¬ ( que seco)

Takeo paseaba por los pasillos caminando tranquilamente

Takeo-(esa chica es diferente, ninguna se había atrevido a decirme cosas dejandome ver como un idiota, bueno solo Natsuki pero...¬¬u ella ofende a todos, de algo estoy seguro, me las pagará)-decía con una sonrisa tetrica.

Minami y Ikuto serán más cercanos?

como será la venganza de Takeo? que será lo que planea?

Bueno hasta ahí les dejo muchas gracias por comentar y lamento mucho la demora U.u


	3. Chapter 3

jeje hola a todos de nuevo perdonen la demora una vez mas pero los exmenes ya saben u.u ...O_o mañana me toca historia ! y es feo T.T jeje pero traje el capitulo para antes asi que ojala lo disfruten, bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo pero antes que nada esta el publico.

**Irina:Muchas gracias, jeje me encanto tu comentario y me diste a entender que confias en mi lo cual para mi eso es muy importante ^^ y claro los hare celosos ya que tampoco me agrada mucho que las chicas sean las que anden detras de ellos ¬¬ Te daré un pequeño adelanto: por eso quiero poner a Takeo (Brick) como mujeriego pero al mismo tiempo se dara cuenta de que Minami es especial , asi que creo que tienes gustos similares a los mios ojala y te guste el capitulo.**

Cosas del fic

Bueno a mi me gusta mucho el anime asi que unos fueron mi "inspiracion" para ayudarme con la personalidad de los personajes y tienen el credito tambien ojala les sirva para que se den una idea.

****

Misaki Ayuzawa Kaicho wa maid-sama! ... Minami=Blossom/Momoko

Yuuki Vampire knight

Rukia/Orihime Bleach

Takumi Usui kaicho wa maid-sama! ...Takeo=Brick

Kyohei Takano Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge

Ichigo/Zero Bleach/Vampire Knight

****

Tatsuki Arisawa/Amu Bleach/Shugo Chara... Natsuki=Buttercup/Kaoru

Karin Kurosaki Bleach

Ikuto Shugo chara... Ikuto=Butch

sasuke uchiha Naruto

****

Lucy Fairy Tail... Hidemi=Bubbles/Miyako

Yuzu Kurosaki Bleach

"Noi"

Yukinojo "Yuki" Toyama yamato nadeshico Shichi Henge... Natsu=Boomer

Natsu Fairy Tail

ya se fueron varios los que me inspiraron en cada uno xd jeje es para que se den una idea.

**Yamato Nadeshico Shichi Henge **Advertencias: Posible lemon (aunque no en este capitulo xD)

Mimichibi-daithel: jeje tienes razon me gusta y creo que el seria de una personalidad mas o menos así ojala te guste ^^

Klytha-chan:jeje muy bien si asi lo pide el público n.n , hablare de as tres parejas pero me enfocare más en Takeo y Minami

Personajes Anime personajes en mi historia

Disclaimer:Esta Historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen...

(Anime)-personajes pensando

**Anime**-aclaraciones

ANIME-recalco/grito.

Cap.2 odio ...o conocer más del otro.?

"Aveces criticamos sin siquiera saber como son los demás, pocos son los que se atreven..."

Takeo P.o.v

Después de estar dormido despierto en too el día si que es cansado, pero es más que siempre todos molesten.

Ya tengo suficiente con mi casa, donde mis padres nunca están por trabajo "mamá" y por que no se les da la gana de nisiquiera voltearme a ver, mucho menos pensar en mí ni un miserable recuerdo que dure 1 segundo "papá".

Hay ser hijo único, mucho dicen que tiene ventajas, pero no saben lo que dicen, no, ellos, **todos** se equivocan, dicen que es mejor...falso, no tengo un recuerdo de alguna travesura o de alguna pequeña exploración donde me haya perdido junto a alguien antes de los 5 años, otros dicen que tienes menos responsabilidad al no tener que cuidar de un hermano o hacerte cargo de él, pero en mi caso siempre yo me eh echo cargo de mi, siempre fué así, desde que me caía de la bicicleta yo tenía que ver por mí mismo y curarme las heridas, si algún chico brabucón intentaba hacerme algo o alguien trataba de dañarme tuve que aprender solo defenderme y aveces siento que hay más presión para mi ya que mis padres tienen buena estabilidad económica, muchos dicen que me envidian, que tengo una linda casa, buena ropa, automoviles geniales y todo eso pero ¿de que sirven? para mi de nada y aparte de eso me exigen que siga siendo perfecto como segun son ellos y que no aceptarían un error mío... tambien dicen que si eres hijo único te harán más caso lo cual yo también niego solo basta con ver mi situación familiar y los unicos que prestan atención como miembos de mi familia son los morbosos y criticones que solo se te quedan viendo y te comparan con los demás del clan, donde si haces algo mal se averguenzan de ti ; genial no me gusta nada sobre mi familia, no creo siquiera que ni así pueda llamarles en ese caso serían más mi familia mis amigos de la infancia sólo a Ikuto que lo conocí a los 5 años y a Natsu que lo conocimos a los 7.

A ellos los quiero mucho porque sinceramente siempre me divierto con ellos y me siento integrado y diefrente, ellos son como mis hermanos con quien me desahogo, comparto mis ideas y hechos, con ellos si tengo buenos recuerdos.

pff asi soy yo, para acabarla las niñas de aquí también son una molestia, por que son iguales a mi familia solo se fijan en lo de afuera y no ven lo que hacen, si hicieras algo mal todos solo te compararían, es por eso que no me gusta mucho las personas siempre casi todas son iguales y aunque soy mujeriego solo es una prueba que cada vez está más y más comprovada que la mayoría es así...

Mejor regresaré al salón, sino pensarán que una chica me derrotó, a o que me recuerda que debe tener su merecido ¬¬.

Después doble al pasillo del salón encontrandome con Ikuto y Natsu afuera, al parecer buscandome.

Ikuto-valla, donde estuviste?

Natsu-si te estuvimos buscando

lo sabía...

Takeo-pues la verdad es que salí a pasear y tomar aire fresco

Natsu-estás bien?

Ikuto-de que hablas?, el no soportó tanto tiempo a las "fans" y salió huyendo como gallina ¬_¬

Takeo-que sea listo no significa que sea cobarde, aqui la unica gallina eres tú!

Ikuto-que?

Takeo-ya lo dije

Natsu-hey! tranquilos, ya pasó lo de la pelea con Minami

Takeo-que? ¬¬! cuando peleamos?

Ikuto-se parecen mucho -.-

Natsu-estas celoso?

Ikuto-callate!

Takeo-no salí lastimado eso era actuación hubieran pensado en hacer lo mismo tarados, aparte porque ...la chica que parece emo ...

Ikuto-no creo que paresca emo

Natsu-pues tu si pareces

Ikuto-callatee!, así me gusta el fleco y no por eso soy emo

Natsu-serían buena pareja -.-

Takeo-ayy no me me importa!, solo quiero venganza jejeje-dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Ikuto/Natsu-o.O

Ikuto-de que me preocupo si es masl lista que tú -_-

Takeo-quieres morir?, ella es rara mas bien

Ikuto-yo digo que es normal si la sabes tratar.

Takeo-claro -.-, los emos se entienden

Ikuto-deja de joder ¬¬!

Takeo-pff no puedo creerlo

Ikuto-apuesto a que no va a caer por ti

Takeo-si?, que pasa si gano?

Ikuto-hmmmm no me gusta apostar con tigo porque haces trampa

Takeo-chico listo

Ikuto-lo se!, pff mira solo digo que ella me ...mmmmmmm

Takeo-te gusta?

Ikuto-aún no se eso, pero preferiria que no me odiara

takeo-ok ok ¬¬, no tendrás nada que ver.

Ikuto-gracias

En eso sonó la campana de cambio de clases.

Natsu-bueno vamonos.

Después les tocó historía así que se pusieron a ahcer el trabajo mienras platicaban, Takeo notó que Ikuto se fijaba en Minami y lo hacía enojar.

Takeo-hey!, cielos si que estas mal, esa bruja te hizo algo jeje...

Ikuto-callate idiota! ¬¬

Takeo-podrías dejar de mirarla por 1 minuto máximo?

Ikuto-dejame en paz ya!, o que acaso te molesta?

Takeo-pues si!

Ikuto-porque?

Natsu-le gustó Minami por sus agallas! O_O

Ikuto-que?, podrias dejar de decir tonterías?

Natsu- -.-

Takeo-no, estúpido imbecil!, es sólo que ella es mi enemiga

Ikuto-desde cuando?

Takeo-desde hoy ¬¬

Ikuto-ooo

Takeo- y tú eres mi mejor amigo! , que parte de que me quiero vengar, la odio, no entiendes! ¬¬

Ikuto-pff

takeo-prefieres a una estúpida antes que yo?

Ikuto-no es eso, no estoy de ningun lado es mala la venganza, que no has oido que si te vengaz cabas dos tumbas?

Takeo-bien!, la tuya y la de ella.

Ikuto-no torpe la tuya y la de ella!

Takeo-ay ya callate

Ikuto-no tu callate!

Takeo-no tu callate!

Ikuto-no tu callate!

Natsuki-mmmm la fecha es mmmm mil novescientos...? no, mil ochoscientos...ayyyy! ya callense los dos de una buena vez mierda !

Takeo- o.o

Ikuto-tu callate más Natsuki xd!

Natsuki-estúpido ¬¬

Ikuto-bruja, dame tu sombrero-dijo mientras le quitaba su gorra a Natsuki

Natsuki-hey! ven acá!-dijo mientras se paraba y comenzaba a correr tras de él.

Natsu quien se había aburrido por la discusion tonta de los otros comenzó a lanzar bolitas de papel a Hidemi.

Hidemi-ya dejame tonto ¬¬!

Natsu-no!, es muy divertido :]

Hidemi-que me dejes te digo!

Natsu-y que me harás si no? eh?, acaso me vas a golpear?

Hidemi- ¬ ¬

Natsu-jajaja tu cara fea se ve más graciosa enojada

Hidemi-O.o

Minami- -.-u

Hidemi-que dijiste?

Takeo-jajajajaja

Minami-callate tu estas peor

Takeo-`o_ó! a ti quien te habló maldita emo?

Minami-que? .

Takeo-callate!

Minami-callame si puedes!

Takeo-así?-dijo acercandose a su rostro sin ninguna pena.

Minami lo miro enojada y sonrojada para despues separarse.

Minami-no vales la pena, ni mi tiempo -.-

Takeo- ere una sinica !¬¬#, como me lo dices así tan tranquila!-dijo con una venita en la frente.

Minami-perdón entonces,... no vales nada n.n-dijo sonriendole con los ojos cerrados y con la voz tierna.

Takeo-¬/¬

Minami-mejor? .

Takeo-aaa ya callate bruja fea!

En eso Ikuto pasó corriendo por detrás de Takeo para escapar de Natsuki, empujándolo haciendo que el chocara con Minami y calleran.

Ikuto-ups!

Minami estaba con los ojos bien abiertos mientras Takeo se sostenía con sus manos a los lados e la cabeza de dos se miraron unos segundos aunque parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

Todos-O.O

Ikuto- que demonnios?¬¬

Hidemi había dejado de hacerle llave a Natsu para ver la misma escena.

Minami ahogó un grito en eso regresó la maestra.

Maesra-bien ahora...chicos! .

todos la voltearon a ver

Maestra-que están haciendo ?, joven parece ya!, no vengan a hacer eso aquí que no tienen verguenza?

Takeo/Minami-que? -gritaron al unisolo mientras se separaban sonrojados.

Takeo-ja, ni que tuviera tanta suerte.

Minami-ajá, mas bien tengo una muy mala al saber de ti ¬/¬

Takeo- -.-

Maestra-estarán castigados entendieron?, se quedaran después de clases a limpiar el salón.

Minami-que? pero...

Takeo-da igual

Minami-todo por tu culpa

takeo-hey, yo no hice nada, ni que me gustara estar encima de ti ¬/¬

Minami-maldito pervertido...¬¬

Takeo-¬¬

Minami- ¬¬

Maestra-basta ya! o les agrego 40 minutos más...será una hora

Minami-una con el!

Takeo-suertuda-dijo pervertido

Minami-maldito bipolar

Maestra-basta!

Después de las clases...

Minami-oo genial 1 hora más

Takeo-jajaja todo por tu culpa

todos se habían ido y Takeo barría.

Minami-pff, mejor callate antes que te mate ¬¬

Takeo-no puedes

Minami-quieres ver que sí-dijo con un aura maligna y una sonrisa diabólica.

Takeo- ¬¬u

Minami-jeje eso creí

Takeo-hmp, avisaste a tu casa?

Minami-no, nunca están-dijo seria.

Takeo-tampoco tú?, ja , que les pasa a los padres?-dijo frustrado

Minami-tampoco?

Takeo-mi familia no es muy unida

Minami-a no?

Takeo-no, siempre esta todo el mundo ocupado en las cosas de cada quién.

Minami-ya veo, bueno mis padres también trabajan mucho pero si convivimos de vez en cuando.

Takeo-ja, yo ni eso

Minami-lo siento

Takeo-yo también

Minami-...

Después de un rato en silencio Minami habló para romper el silencio que por alguna extraña razón no se le hizo incomodo aún así decidió saber más.

Minami-eres único?, no tienes hermanos o hermanas?

Takeo-no

Minami-oo ya veo

Takeo-tu?

Minami-si, tengo una hermana menor-dijo haciendo una mueca.

Takeo-se parece a ti?

Minami-supongo, que en la cara, tiene el cabello largo y castaño y ojos naranjas.

Takeo-que bien, es exotica igual que tu

Minami-tus ojos no so muy normales que digamos-dijo mientras trapeaba.

Takeo-jajaja tienes razón-dijo sonriendo.-los de mis padres son rojos los dos por eso... me pregunto si cuando tenga una familia seré mejor, espero serlo no me gustaría ser como mis padres-dijo mientras limpiaba las bancas con un trapo.

Minami-ya verás que sí, pero supongo que no son tan malos aveces exageramos.

Takeo-no sabes nada de mi-dijo frio

Minami-tu tampoco-dijo amable

Takeo la miró, tenía razón.

Takeo-cierto emo

Minami-no soy emo, pero si me gusta el negro, solo me visto de acuerdo a como me sienta o quiera, solo casual, los emos se cortan y a mi me da pavor cortar...me-dijo tragando saliva.

Takeo-entiendo ,bueno pero, supongo que no te imagino tampoco como porrista

Minami-hmmm no ni yo

Takeo-jajajaja

Minami-pff, que musia te gusta?

Takeo-pues me gusta más el rock, el punk ,el heavy metal...tambien el pop

Minami-¿cual es tu grupo favorito?

Takeo-jeje supongo que simple plan, green day y...

Minami-liking park

Takeo-si!

Minami-tambien yo prefiero a esos 3

Takeo-wow tienes buenos gustos niña

Minami-no soy una niña

Takeo-jaja te sonrojaste mucho por un simple acercamiento

Minami-me dan pena muchas cosas

Takeo la volteó a ver.

Minami paró de trapear y vió que estaba todo limpio.

Minami-uff genial, hemos acabado

Takeo-si, fué rápido

Minami-bueno, eres un idiota te parecerías a mi hermano mayor si tuviera uno, siempre quize tenerlo (**yo igual **T.T)-dijo mientras estiraba su mano hacia el.

Takeo la miró sorprendido, ¿le estaba ofreciendo ser su hermana?, ...talvez no era tanto como pensaba, pero el era muy rencoroso olvidarse de su venganza?, nunca había echo algo así.

Takeo sonrió-gracias-dijo mientras estrechaba las manos.

Minami-bueno supongo que es hora de ir a casa

Takeo-si, por desgracia-dijo mietras tomaba sus cosas.

Minami-nos vemos-dijo haciendo lo mismo

Takeo-nos vemos...emo xd!

Minami-idiota! ¬¬

Takeo-jajajajajaja

Minami-espera! cobarde! .

Takeo-ella no es tan bruja como creeía

Natsu-enserio la bruja es Hidemi ¬ ¬

Ikuto-entonces tu venganza sigue en pie?

Takeo-porque te importa tanto?

Ikuto-parece que no soy el único

Natsu-hey chicos no me digan que...

Hasta ahi le dejo, see que está raro pero irá agarrando forma, gracias de nuevo a todos los que comentan ellos me incitan a seguir =), y esto es para ellos especialmente cada uno.

jeje gracias hasta el proximo cap. porfavor comenten!.


	4. Chapter 4

Recuerdos y la pequeña revelación

Natsu-que demonios les pasa ?, esque ustedes...

Ikuto-bueno a mi me gusta Minami el...no se, solo quiere dañarla

Takeo-sabes? pelear contigo es aburrido, de todas formas siempre gano y sabes

Ikuto-veremos

Takeo-como quieras me voy a casa

Al día siguiente...

Minami-hola chicas como estan?

Hidemi-bien Minami, cuentanos como te fué con Takeo ayer?-dijo como si le diera escalofrios.

Natsuki-si, ese idiota te dijo o hizo algo?

Minami-Natsuki!, tu siempre de pervertida ¬¬, no no hizo nada, solo platicamos

Hidemi-aaa?

Natsuki-es el fin del mundooo!, ustedes se han odiado desde pequeños...bueno nosotros 6

FlashBack

Prescolar.

Unos niños jugaban en columpios haciendo que todos los demás esperaran, pero ellos eran fuertes asi que nadie se podia meter con ellos.

Hidemi-quiero subirme ya!-lloriqueó

Natsu-pues ni modo niña te esperas a que baje-dijo mientras se mecía y le sacaba la lengua.

Natsuki-tu callate tonto!, y si molestas de nuevo a mi amiga verás!...

Natsu- :/

Natsuki-tranquila Hidemi verás que lo pagaran estos abusivos

Hidemi-hai T.T

Ikuto-pero mientras los columpios son nuestros xd.

En eso llega una niña de ojos rosas.

Minami-hey!, ustedes abusivos bajense ya! ¬¬

Takeo se le quedó mirando a Minami extrañamente y después decidió dirijirle la palabra a ella.

Takeo-y si no queremos que?, acaso una niña como tu nos lo va a impedir?

Minami- pues si-dijo mientras agarraba una pelota y se la lanzaba a Takeo en la cabeza rebotandole.

todos- O.O

Mina/Natsu/Hide-jajajajajajajajaja

Natsu/Iku-oh oh O.O

Takeo-demonios! porque hiciste eso?-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y dejaba de mezerce

Minami-al menos impedí que siguieras igual de cómodo que antes

Takeo frunció el seño agarró la pelota y se la lanzó fuertemente.

minami la alcanzó a agarrar pero por la fuerza se lastimó.

Minami-au T.T

Takeo-aa la bebé va a llorar

Minami-no soy una bebé como tú ¬¬!

Takeo- vuelve a decir eso ¬¬!

Natsuki-bueno ya estoy harta!-dijo mientras empujaba a Ikuto tirandolo del columpio.

Ikuto-oye!-exclamo mientras se paraba y la empujaba de igual manera en un charco de lodo.

Hidemi-vamos tranquilos!

Natsu-callate barbie-dijo mientras le quitaba a su pulpi.

Hidemi-oye damelo!-dijo yy salió corriendo tras de él.

Takeo jaló del cabello de Minami mientras ella hacia lo mismo del de él e Ikuto se lanzaba contra Natsuki mientras se golpeaban los dos.

Fin del Flash back

Minami-ya no recordaba eso

Natsuki-seee, después en primaria nos separaron por todos los problemas -.- y hubiera seguido igual ¬¬.

Hidemi-desde entonces odio a Natsu

Natsuki-si yo a Ikuto

Minami-y yo...

Hidemi-bueno es muy raro que Takeo y tu no se mataran desde antes.

-Flash

tercero de primaria...

Takeo y Minami ganan trofeo de primer lugar en karate y tae kwan do

Takeo-odio estar aqui, porque demonios estoy contigo?-exclamo el joven pelirojo con gorra y traje de karateka

Minami-a mi tampoco me alegra mucho estar contigo tonto -dijo ella ccon un moño rojo en su cabello.

Takeo-mejor ya callate asi puedo hacer como si no estuvieras

Minami-tu eres tan molesto que no me imagino ni eso es imposible!

Despues el que los enunciaba delante de la escuela los invito a pasar adelante pero descubrieron que estaban peleando con sus ataques de las artes marciales y causando conmosion en el publico de emocion por parte de los pequeños y de terror por parte de los padres.

Cuarto de primaria..

equipo varonial y femnil de basquet unidos contra la otra escuela...

Takeo-demonios vamos 15-18 necesitamos 3 puntos ya!-dijo mientras traía el balon y mirba al tablero

Minami-Baka!, no te quedes ahí y pasame el balón

Takeo-si no lo creo, tu eres mas baka que yo

Minami-estupido damelo ya!, soy la capitana del equipo

Takeo-del feminil yo soy el otro!-dijo mientras esquibaba a los jugadores del equipo contrario mientras corria botando el balón.

15-14-13

el reloj avanzaba y necesitaban otro tiro mas

Minami paso junto a el arrebatandole el balón velozmente y tirando desde la mitad de la cancha encesto, sacaron los del otro equipo rapidamente para desempatar y despues Takeo hizo el mismo acto que Minami consiguiendo asi la victoria.

Takeo-baka no vuelvas a hacer eso!

Minami-de que hablas estrella?-dijo sarcastica-si no hubiera sido por mi no hubieramos ganado y no eres solo tu, somos todos

Despues de un dia les entregaron el premio oficialmente ya que su pelea de nuevo arruinó el momento.

Lo mismo pasó el año siguiente con la carrera de obstaculos al empatar los dos, y el siguiente en voleybol, y el siguiente en el empate de lenguas y el de baile también, el de actuación, el de natación y todos los que se presentaron y entraban los dos.

Fin del Flash

Minami-sinceramente aveces es cansado

Natsuki-dimelo a mi

Hidemi-si, bueno ¬¬u

En eso llegaron los otros 3.

Natsu le lanzó un chicle a Hidemi pero ella se agachó provocandole que a otra se le pegara en el cabello.

Hidemi lo fulmino con la mirada y se levanto para perseguirlo.

Ikuto y Takeo no se miraban bien. solo con complicidad Ikuto aun sin despegar su mirada de Takeo paso junto a Natsuki y le quitaba la gorra que traía la muchacha.

Natsuki-que demonios ! damela Ikuto.

Ikuto-la quieres nena?

Natsuki-damela ya!-dijo sonrojada

Ikuto se la puso

Ikuto-que tal me queda a mi ?

Natsuki-quita mi gorra de tu piojosa cabeza!

Ikuto-que?... tonta ¬¬... ola Minami que cuentas?

Minami-pfff porque no pueden dejar de pelear

Ikuto-pues digamos que natsuki es muy payasa

Natsuki ¬ ¬, se lanzo hacia el para golpearlo y de nuevo todo era igual o casi...?

Takeo fue hacia ella y miraron como los otros eleaban, se voltearon a ver

Takeo-nena tienes algo aqui, y aqui y aqui-dijo mientras ponía su dedo en su cara

pero Minami sintió algo raro, al ver alejar Takeo su dedo miró que tenía corrector.

Minami- que maduro ¬ ¬-dijo mientras agarraba pegamento.

Takeo-que -que piensas hacer O.o?

Minami-puedes adivinar-dijo con cara diabolica

Takeo-e-espera

Minami comenzo a corretear también a Takeo hasta alcanzalo y embarrarlo de pegamento, después Ikuto también se lo embarró a natsuki y a Hidemi Natsu y el se reían y asi comenzo una nueva batalla.

Todos estaban embarrados de pegaento y después la maestra que llego los obligo a limpiarse.

Baño de hombres

Ikuto-jajaja que divertido

Natsu-si bueno cuando no te lo pegan al cabello

Takeo-estoy contigo-dijo empapandose toda la cabeza con agua

Ikuto-ayy ya suenan como niñas

en el baño de las chicas

Natsuki-vaya me desquite con ese tonto

Hidemi-si jaja fue muy divertido

Minami-si, perder el control de vez en cuando no es tan malo

Hidemi-si tienes razón-dijo contenta mientras se quitaba el pegamento de su ropa

Natsuki-pense que lloriquearian por su ropa y cabello

Minami- bueno la guerra de comida es un oco peor porque tu cabello acaba oliendo a papas fritas

Hidemi- y el refresco rojo en tu blusa azul no queda muy bien

Natsuki-hummmm

baño de hombres

Ikuto-ni las niñas han de sonar así

Takeo-tu también tienes en el cabello

Ikuto-que?-grito mientras se miraba al espejo-demonios!

Takeo se preguntaba mucho sobre Minami como se habian llegado a odiar si aveces la pasaban bien tanto ellas con el y sus amigos ¿todo porque?

Recordó cuando eran niños y se acordó que conocía a Minami desde ahí.

Recordó que ella fue la primera chica que vió diferente a temor o asco o cualquier otra cosa, entonces abrió los ó la voz de Ikuto

_Ikuto-tu solo quieres lastimarla?_

Takeo se preguntaba eso en verdad quería lastimarla?, siempre había querido! pero porque?

Ya tenía un plan: enamorarla y romper su corrazón

Takeo no quizo seguir pensando

En la hora de receso miró a Minami y a sus amigas.

Ikuto-y bien?

natsu-takeo...

Takeo-que?

Ikuto-que planeas hacer

Takeo-porque quieres saber

Ikuto-yo? por nada enserio

Takeo-para irle a decir? verdad y traicionarme-que? ya estaba mal

Ikuto-no se de que hablas, escucha nunca me e metido de ninguna forma entre Minami y tu, aparte Minami es muy diferente a mi solo lo decía para molestarte pero creo que en verdad te gusta ya que actuas como celoso

Takeo-no seas idiota!, no te das cuenta como ha sido siempre verdad?

Ikuto-entonces?

Takeo-pienso ...

Natsu/Ikuto-...?-la tension era pesada ya que en verdad tenían curiosidad de saber su plan.

Takeo-romperle el corazón

que pasara takeo seguira con su plan aun despues de recordar a Minami? prox cap. Glee

Ya se que me tarde mil años! T.T imperdonable! fue un bimestre pesado0 en la escuela :/ pero al menos ya lo subí no hubo un dia que no recordara mi fic pero mi consiencia ya esta un poco mas tranquila xd gracias por leer :}


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos quienes leen mi fic, una disculpa nuevamente disculposa por tardarme, pero ya vine con ideas! siiiii wiii

Miki: al fin su cerebro trabajo! *O*

yo:am, tambien es tu cerebro asi que callate

Miki: -.-

debo de dar unas notas:

-A peticion cambiare los nombres para que no se confundan si?seran los normales: Brick, Blossom, etc...

-como ya no se me ocurria nada decidi inspirarme en el anime Da Daa uffo baby si no lo han visto, solo que aqui bueno mis personajes son mayores ya que tienen 15-16 años.

Ahora si con el fic.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen

**Cap-Complicaciones**

Al dia siguiente.

Blossom-am, porque te estas comportando tan raro?-dijo dudosa mirando hacia su compañero que le extendia un ramo de flores, su compañero estaba sonrojado.

Brick-amm, solo tomalas y ya -dijo muy apenado y mirando hacia otro lado con una exresion de cara muy graciosa segun Butch y Boomer quienes observaban atentos la obra de teatro que Brick estaba haciendo.

Blossom-no

Brick-no?-dijo poniendo sus ojos en platos, el habia traido un ramo, por toda la escuela para entregarselo y ella ni siquiera se molestaba en recibirlo, esa chico era experta en hacerlo enojar.

Blossom-que tal si tiene abejas ocultas con otros mas insectos -.- -dijo desinteresada-enserio crees que soy tan estupida?, tu nunca te comportarias asi conmigo...

Brick se quedo callado lo haba dicho con algo de sentimiento o solo actuaba?, por un momento se sintio extraño y una mala persona .

Brick-jeje no seas tonta, te las traje porque bueno somos amigos

Blossom se quedo atonita y sonrio.

Blossom-jajajaja, enserio lo somos?, tus mentiras son muy malas-dijo parandose de su lugar para irse a otra parte, la estaba haciendo enojar, lo estaba consiguiendo , otra vez.

Brick-tienes razon pero-dijo sostenniendola del brazo-pero yo crreo que debemos de arreglar las cosas, sabes? a pesar de que eras mi enemiga, la otra vez que hablamos me senti bien, es extraño pero es la verdad yo parecia gey diciendote todas esas cosas , yo te dije que seeria tu hermano -dijo mirandola a los ojos algo triste y despues miro sus labios, se quedo paralizado y todo lo de su cabeza se borro, eran rojos, pequeños y finos se veian tentadores, y ahora que miraba bien a Blossom no se veia tan mal.

Su piel era muy blanca, su cuerpo era perfecto con esas curvas que tenia, sus piernas eran larrgas y no tan delgadas, sus pechos eran algo grandes, su cadera era algo amplia pero su cintura era pequeña, sus ojos rosas que tanto la distinguian eran brillantes , su cabello rojizo largo y lacio era hermoso y suave, su nariz afilada y pequeña, sus pestañas largas y chinas, sus cejas estaban perfectamente delineadas.

Brick sintio algo raro en el estomago y la solto, su aroma a Cereza le estaba lleggando rapidamente y hacia que la deseara mas.

Agarro la mano de ella y le puso las flores para despues darse vuelta e irse a donde fuera lejs de ahi, no podia creerlo Blossom le parecia atractiva?.

Eso si que era un problema!, deberia de estar mas que loco , talvez Blossom si era una bruja despues de todo, y seguramente lo habia hechizado o algo asi.

Blossom se quedo viendo las flores, eran rosas rojas, las tipicas que se dan a los enamorados, ella se sonrojo eso si que era extraño, talvez Brick si habia sido secuestrado por alienigenas para hacerle una autoxia, y les dio lastima y le pusieron el cerebro qe desde hace años ya necesitaba, penso, voltio hacia la puerta y Bubblues y Buttercup iban entrando al salon, ella puso las rosas debajo de su pupitre y se sento bien pensando en todo, cuando la saludaron sus amigas hablaron y ni se dieron cuenta de las rosas rojas y grandes que estaban debajo de su pupitre.

Mientras el estaba en el baño, mojandose a cara para despertar de aquello que le acababa de pasar, podia haber sido una ilusion?, trataba de convencerse a el mismo , mientras trataria de olvidarse de ella, al fin y a cabo su padre le habia dicho que le daria una noticia.

Podia adivinar que se iria de nuevo de viaje, y es que el se llegaba a quedar hasta 6 meses solo en casa, seguramente seeria eso, no le extrañaba aunque en unas semanas seeria su cumpleaños el podria aprovvechar su mansion para hacer una gran fiesta, Brick sonrio, una oportunidad mas para su plan y esque su orgullo le importaba tanto, el orgullo que Blossom habia derrumbado varias veces.

Las horas pasaron y llego el receso

En la mesa de las chicas

Butter-oye Blossom y que tal?, quien te dio aquellas rosas?

Blossom-que?

Bubbles-vamos , todos hablan de eso

Blossom-enserio?-dijo sonrojada , ya se imaginaba lo que todos habian pensado Brick sosteniendole flores en la cara a ella, y luego ella tomandolas- son unos chismosos

Butter-es cierto que quien te las dio fue Brick?

Blossom-si...

Bubbles-aaaa!, eso es tan lindo!

Butter-mas bien extraño, aver Bubbles es como si Boomer te diera un vestido nuevo

Bubbles se quedo pasmadda y despues se puso palida.

Bubbles-talvez exploten!

Blossom-aa si lo pense, pero no han echo, el me dijo algo...

Butter/Bubbles-que cosa?

Blossom-me dijo que queria que olvidaramos el pasado o algo asi entendi

Las se se miraron entre ellas.

Butter-no le creo

Blossom-tampoco yo le creia pero, su mirada cambio , no lo se

Bubbles-bueno talvez, eso no se sabe,pero mejor cuentanos que tal con tu nuevo trabajo?

Blossom-ni lo digas, estoy muy contenta n.n

Butter-al menos te podras distraer mas jejeje, y donde dices que sera?

Blossom-en una casa, mas bin mansion

Bubbles-y que haras?

Blossom-cocinar jeje y ayudar.

Butter-eso esta genial, luego nos invitas

Blossom-vale, pedire permiso! ^^

En la mesa de los chicos

Butch-debiste de ver tu cara con las flores jajajaja

Boomer-sii estabas mas rojo que lo normal jajajajajajajajajajaja

Brick-ya se pueden callar?¬ ¬-dijo fulminandolos con la mirada.

Butch/Boomer-ok! O.O

Boomer-y que hay con tu viejo?

Brick-aa, no lo se me dijo que queria decirme algo seguramente se ira de nuevo durante meses

Butch-hey pero se acerca tu cumpleaños ya en 2 semanas!

Brick-si, haremos una gran fiesta!-exclamo contento

Boomer/Butch-siiiiii!

Butch-llevare las bebidas

Boomer-llevare la musica a las chicas

Brick-muy bien, aunque creo que ya se a quien invitare, dijo mirando a Blossom en su mesa.

Boomer-estas seguro de tu plan?

Brick-oo si, ya no puedo esperar.

Butch y Boomer se voltearon a ver, conocian esa cara Brick estaba decidido a hacerle algo a Blossom...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El dia siguio pasando y cuando Brick llego a su casa vio que su padre esaba ahi en la sala esperandolo ya era tarde, Brick desues de salir de a escuela habia salido a jugar un rato con sus amigos futbol americano.

-hola

Brick-aa, hola papa

-puedo hablar contigo?

Brick-si-dijo sin interes y con flojera

-mira Brick se que tu cumpleaños sera en 2 semanas y pronto cumpliras 16

Brick-que bueno que lo recuerdes-dijo ironico

-se que ya sabes lo que te quiero decir, tendre que irme

Brick-que sorpresa

-lo siento hijo, en verdad y mucho se que deberia de estar pero...

Brick-es por tu trabajo, ya lo se -dijo repitiendo lo que siempre escuchaba-es lo que se paga por ser hijo del gran "Saigo Uchida Makoto"

Makoto-quiero darte un regalo, dijo dandole las llaves de un coche.

Brick se quedo perpplejo, un auto?

Brick-es enserio?-dijo sorprendido

Makoto-si hijo es enserio, esta alla abajo, sijo abriendo las caricimas cortinas recorriendolas y señalando fuera del gran ventanal.

Brick camino hacia alla, y miro que justo al lado del pino que estaba en el jardin estaba estacionado un lamborgini murcielago rojo , ahora si podria irse sin tener que llevar la limocina o la camioneta lujosa, a el no le interesaba mucho sus autos porque no eran los que queria, pero este sin duda habia sido su mejor regalo.

Brick le sonrio a su padre y exclamo un gracias alto, hasta lo abrazo.

Makoto-no importa, solo conducelo con cuidado.

Brick se quedo mas contento, le importaba mas su seguridad que ese coche, eso lo recordaria aun mejor.

Makoto-ya que me ire varios meses y se que como no te gusta mucho estar solo, contrate a alguien que te haga compania, me dijo que sabia cocinar y que te podria dar lecciones de escuela, de echo creo que va en tu escuela cuando revise sus papeles.

Brick-enserio?

Makoto-quiero que seas mejor persona se me hace muy linda y educada esta muchacha-dijo sacando los papeles y entregandoselos a su hijo.

Brick abrio mas los ojos cuando vio en aquella fotografia, unos ojos rosas y una melena rojiza, aquella piel blanca y esos rasgos finos.

Makoto-se me hace familiar ...¿?-dijo tratando de recordar si la habia visto antes, talvez a su madre que tenia una relacion con la madre de Brick de tantos campeonats juntos, antes de que su madre muriera...

Brick sonrio esto no podia ser mejor.

Brick-si la conosco se ta hace familiarporque conociste a su madre en varios campeonatos, ella tiene beca es muy inteigente y siempre estamos compitiendo

Makoto-o si esos ojos rosas ya los recuerdo, su madre tambien los tiene.

Brick-si, y cuantas horas estara aqui?

Makoto-vendra unos meses porque su familia saldra de viaje,asi que me dijo que queria trabajar aparte para ganar dinero tambien, no la vi muy bien porque no hable con ella yo tenia que irme al trabajo , sin embargo la salude y la vi de reojo, oye hijo ya me engo que ir nos vemos despues.

Brick-esta bien papa, que te valla bien

Makoto-gracias, cuida tu regalo.

Brick tomo eso como en doble sentido su coche y su nueva invitada, su papa no era tan tonto como creia, le habia facilitado su nuevo objetivo, ...Recordaba de nuevo a Blossom y su plan, y esque ella tenia que pagar , ahora se las arreglaria ya no solo le importaba solo enamorarla iria por algo mas...quitarle su virginidad

Ok hasta aqui dejo el fic ^^

**Mimichibi-Diethel** -hola!, oo espero te guste ! ^ ^

**Angelic-bloody-night** -u.u tardo mucho, pero ya ni sabia que hacer T-T si embargo, ya tengo una idea para seguir no como antes jejeje ñ.ñu y gracias por leer mis fics!

**BlossyxBrick**-ojala te haya gustado! tambien gracias a ti por leer mis fics! :)

**Mar 2310**- gracias prometo que mejorare cada vez! muchas gracias y espero te haya gustado, creo que ya se sabe mas o menos la idea jejjeje

**Ammy Neko Uchiha** -no me gusta el drama jejeje , no mucho, pero sigue leyendo haber si te gusta mas =)

**Natsumi Momo** -kyaaa! me alegra mucho que te guste!, espero que leas la conti jejeje aunque si me tarde demasiadooo! pero como dije, ya tengo mas ideas wujuuuuu.

**day45z** -jeje gracias aqui la contii n.n

**dickory5 **-no me molesto, de echo tambien se me hacia enredado pero ya cambie los nombres para su mayor comodidad (y la mia xD) gracias por leer mis fics! :)

**Roxi gonzales** -jejeje siiip! gracias por leer este fic mio tambien!, espero hacerte feliz, y siii brick sera algo malo muajajaja, pero bueno haber que ppasa jejejejej

Una pregunta: quieren Lemmon?

Miki: pues quieran lemmon porque tendra que haber

yo: si jejejejejejej

Miki:pervertida ¬ ¬

yo: siii mucho =3

Miki: al fin ya era hora de actualizar

yo: si lo see!, tambien actualize mi tro fic, me siento mejor! owo

Miki: ps yo creo que eres una floja y que Brick es algo malo O.O

yo: uuuuu si tambien lo creo O.o

Miki:como sea ¬ ¬

Miky y yo: Gracias por leer , espero me dejen comentarios!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok tomare un comentario en cuenta chic s que leen mi fic, como sabran cambie los nombres pero me han dicho que es algo confuso y se que si lo es=s asi que decidi ponerlos normales ya saben asi mas facil ok?, y amm creo que es todo, me decidi por continuar mi historia que ya esta muy abandonada pero bueno aqui va:

Especial de Halloween

Butch-oye Brick

Brick-que...

Butch-que piensas sobre nuestras rivales?

Boomer-hermano que pregunta es esa?

Butch-lo se, es solo que ayer platicaba con un muchacho del equipo de futbol, hablabamos de ammm

Brick/Boomer-dilo ¬¬

Butch-ok pues de chicas, cuerpos, curvas

Boomer-ok ya entendimos pervertidos

Butch-bueno somos hombres, como sea el punto es que yo le pregunte quienes eran la chicas mas sexys de la escuela y me contesto que Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup

Brick/Boomer-O.o

Butch-si lo se, se me hizo raro pero me puso a pensar

Brick-dime que no es cierto

Butch-me puse a recordar...

Boomer-jajaj la boba de Bubbles sexy?, si claro-dijo ironicamente

Brick-la gruñona de Blossom ?

Butch- y la marimacha de Buttercup

Brick-cielos no quiero ni imaginar (mentiroso)

Butch-como sea no se si pudiera mirarlas diferente de como lo hemos echo

Brick sabía que el si que podía y se quedo pensando si estaba llendo demasiado lejos...

Despues sono la campana de clases para dar comienzo, ellos miraban a las chicas con una cara extraña que cualquiera notaria...y esque las chicas traian faldas cortas de milagro convenciendo a Buttercup eso si.

Butch miraba el trasero de Buttercup

Butch-(cielos creo que esta buena, ...pero que digo?! es mi peor enemiga y que me pasa? despega los ojos de ahi Butch! hazloo)

Mientras que Butch luchaba con tratar de quitar la mirada Boomer miraba con cierta atencion las piernas de Bubbles

Boomer-(se ven con buena forma, pero claro es la capitana de porristas, se ven tentadoras y ...)-trago saliva-(pero pero nooo!, ella es una bruja si! aaa pero creo que con bonitas piernas O/O)

Y mientras el pelirojo no estaba muy diferente a los otros dos...

Brick miraba el escote de Blossom.

Brick(rayos rayos estupido Butch tenia que ponerme a pensar ...pero debo admitir que si me es atrayente y y... ...estoy babeando?, que demonios?! /, esto talvez solo es porque es atractiva aunque muy odiosa.

Los tres estaban algo sorojados con sus pensamientos calientes ¬¬ (que depravados, pff hombres )

Los chicos al fin pudieron voltear a otro lado y despejar su mente un poco mas, "estupida platica".

En eso entró el director y dijo que quería dar un aviso.

Director-Bien queridos alumnos será Hallowen y como cada año se hara la fiesta en el gimnasio de la escuela, ya saben que se vale disfraces pero nada de vestuarios impropios que dejen a la vista mas de la cuenta.

Blossom-eso lo dice por la zorra de Princesa-susurro bajo y sus amigas rieron.

Butch-que lastima-dijo Butch al aire

Buttercup-oh Butch! no te preocupes eso en ti no aplica,no habria mucho que ver con tu pequeño amigo.

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuu -se escucho por parte del grupo

El salon estallo a carcajadas excepto Butch y las fans de Butch que tuvieron un derrame nasal al pensar en cosas insanas (xD)

Butch-que hayas tenido a hombres asi no significa que asi lo tengamos todos-dijo con una sonrisa causanndo que Buttercup se ruborizara.

-uuuuuuuuuu-se volvio a escuchar.

Buttercup-yo no soy como las zorras de tus novias que se revuelcan con cualquiera

-uuuu-dijo el director y todos voltearon a verlo con cara de ¿y este que?

El director tosio y se aclaró la gargante volviento a tomar su pose seeria y se acomodó los lentes.

Director-Suficiente!, ya he daddo el aviso, y esperamos a ver sus disfraces.

Brick-apuesto a que les vamos a ganar rosita-le dijo a Blossom iniciando una nueva competencia.

Blossom-ja! ya quisieras Uchida.

Brick-es un reto entonces

Los dos se miraron sacando rayos electricos con rivalidad (tipo anime)

Blossom-bien! nos vemos a las 8:00 en el gimnasio, donde estara la fuente de chocolate.

Brick-bien! ustedes contra nosotros en disfraces grupales haber cuales sonn los mejores.

Blossom-si si lo que digas

Las clases se pasaron y las chicas y chicos fueron a conseguir sus disfraces.

Bubbles habia elegido disfrazarse de novia zombie tenia vestido blanco de novia, un ramo un poco descuidado, un velo algo largo y rasgado , estaba palida, pero se veía hermosa su vestido tenia manchas rojas.

Buttercup se habia disfrazado de sombrerero loco version de mujer, tenia un traje que era una blusa como cchaleco con cartas y a falda con rombos negros con morado y verde, en su gran sombrero tambien tenia unas cuantas cartas y unas mallas de rayas negras con verdes. Su maquillaje era con los labios rojos y sombras verdes con negro algo locochon, pero se veía muy bien.

Blossom se había disfrazado de pirata, lo de arriba era como una camisa blanca y arriba de ella traia un tipo de corsett negro por la cintura, y abajo era una falda roja y un saco de pirata negro con rojo y dorado arriba, traia su sombrero y una tenía sus ojos con delineador negro y sus labios algo rojos.

Chicas:¡ya estamos listas!

Por otro lado los chicos

Boomer se habia disfrazado de la muerte, tenía su tunica larga y una oz, de la tunica colgaban pedazos de tela de las mangas y tenia un maquillaje de calavera en el rostro muy realista

Butch se había disfrazado del Huason con su maquillaje blanco, los ojos negros y la sonrisa roja, tenía su traje morado con una camisa verde.

Brick también se habia disfrazado de pirata solo que diferente a Blossom, el traía una playera sin mangas dejando ver los tatuajes de su brazos fuertes, traía un paleacate y un arete en la oreja, mas unos pantalones y unas botas y su los ojos negros (como Jack Sparrow) pero tambien tapaba uno con su parche.

Chicos-listooo!

La tarde prontó pasó y llegaron a la fiesta

El gimnasio estaba deccorado con murcielagos, telarañas, mascaras todo en negro con morado y naranja, en el techo habia una luna logrando el efecto de que ella iluminaba el lugar, habia musica y todos estaban disfrazados, había aperitivos con formas tenebrosas y ponche de sangre.

Princesa y sus amigas iban vestidas de brujas "sexys" pero a nadie le llamaba la atencion, por lo qu hizo berrinche y acabó sentandose con sus amigas enojada.

Princesa-que nadie me mira?

De repente se abrió la puerta y los chicos aparecieron dejando a todas encantadas, una muerte muy sexy, pues sus ojos azules eran hermosos aun con tanto maquillaje tetrico se veía encantador y que decir del guapo huason y del pirata sexy

Ellos se abrieron camino hasta la fuente de chocolate donde habian bombones de calaveritas con fruta para llenarlas de chocolate.

Princesa al verlos se levantó y fue con ellos mas para llamar la atencion que por que quisiera ir a hablarles.

Princesa-Vaya Brick quien hubiera visto que tenías tantos tatuajes

Brick-pff solo son 3 -dijo restandole importancia y buscando con la mirada a sus rivales

Princesa-jeje y que el director te vea no te preocupa?

Brick-no, me vale un reverendo pepino lo que diga de mi.

-Vaya yo que creí que vendrías mas vulgar, me alegra que acataras las reglas con ese cerebro tan pequeño que tienes me sorprende.

Cuando voltearon vieron a sus rivales rodeadas de chicos que las miraban con corazones en los ojos, se sorprendieron de los disfraces del otro cuando los 6 se miraron pero mas porque eran algo parecidos.

Princesa-que te crees plebeya?!

Blossom- no pense que llegarian temprano-dijo ignorandola olimpicamente haciendo que Princesa se cayera para atrás estilo anime.

Brick-pues hay una primera vez para todo.

Butch-why so serious?-dijo burlón viendo la cara sorprendida de Buttercup mientras lo veía.

Buttercup-No puedo creer que tuvieras el descaro de disfrazarte de uno de mis personajes favoritos-dijo enojada y sorprendida.

Boomer-vaya creí que veería una Barbie poser hoy, pero tu disfraz es bueno, parece que si tienes un poco de cerebro debajo de tanto tinte

Bubbles-Idiota! soy rubia natural

Boomer-aja eso dicen todas

Bubbles se golpeo la cabeza con la mano por la tontería que habia dicho su rubio enemigo.

El dj empezo con la musica para bailar y al fin comenzó el ambiente de fiesta. Los yy las fans de los 6 se fueron por un momento aunque aun pendientes viendo a sus idolos y otros comenzaban a bailar.

Butch tomó a Buttercup y la arrastro a bailar lo que dejó a muchas personas sorprendidas y con algo de miedo ya que ellos solo peleaban brutalmente y alguien podría salir lastimado.

Butch-asi que crees que no tengo buena hombria?-le dijo a Buttercup al oido mientras casi casi la obligo a bailar con el.

Buttercup-que te pasa? no pasare la fiesta contigo pervertido

Butch-vamos o que no sabes bailar?

Buttercup tuvo un ligero tic en el ojo y comenzo a bailar con el.

Brick/Blossom/Boomer/Bubbles-que demonios...-dijo mirando a la pareja de verdecitos.

Princesa-Bueno vamos a bailar Brick-le susurro al oido a Brick mientras tomaba su brazo.

Brick-aaa me quiere llevar la bruja!-dijo infantilmente mientras abrazaba el brazo de Blossom.

Blossom-pues que te lleve solo a ti sueltame!

Brick-noooo, salveme capitan TwT

Blossom se sintio fuerte con eso xD, y jalo a Brick del otro brazo.

Blossom-sueltalo bruja malvada!

Brick-aa O.o

Princesa-sueltalo tu, pata de palo-dijo jalandolo hacia ella.

Brick-aaaa! mi brazox.x

Blossom-basta enjendro del mal-dijo jalandolo de nuevo

Brick-aaa ya me quedare manco, necesitare un garfio

Princesa-suetalo!

Blossom-sueltalo tuuu!

Las amigas de princesa ayudaron a princesa y Boomer y Bubbles ayudaron a Blossom, hasta que Princesa se soltó y cayo junto con las otras en la fuente de chocolate.

Brick estaba en el suelo desmayado y Blossom lo picó con la escoba de Princesa (de forma chibi) haber si se movia.

Blossom-estas bien?-dijo arrodillandose a su lado

Brick-dame respiracion boca a boca si?

A Blossom le saltó una venita en su cabeza y lo golpeó.

Blossom-parece que si te afecto el cerebro...mejor vamos a bailar que me voy a aburrir.

Brick-espera!

Blossom llevo a rastras a Brick y lo paró.

Blossom-que? temes que baile mejor que tu?

Brick como siempre competitivo no se dejaria ganar por Blossom y comenzó a bailar muy bien con ella.

Boomer-rayos estan locos.

Bubbles-mira quien habla.

Boomer-calla rubia oxigenada

Bubbles-estupido sin cerebro

Boomer-tengo mas que tu!

Bubbles-no parece -.-

Boomer-arggg al menos yo soy el rey de la pista.

Bubbles-no creo yo tome clases de baile.

Boomer-jajaja ballet nada mas

Bubbles-claro que no

Boomer-demuestralo!

Bubbles-entonces muevete esqueleto!

Bubbles y Boomer fueron a la pista de baile tomandose sus manos fuetemente, entre nerviosos y decididos.

Se pasaron la noche bilando y aunque no lo creyeran no se mataron aunque un poco los verdes.

Brick-vaya no sabía que te morias por bailar conmigo

Blossomcallate solo no quiero estar como momia

Brick rió.

Brick-tu trabajas en algo?

Blossom se sorprendio por su preguta, necesitaba uno.

Blossom-no pero voy a empezar

Brick pensó que seeria mejor no decir nada del tema.

Ella miró su brazo y un tatuaje llamo su atencion.

Blossom-sabias que va a venir metallica?

Brick agrando los ojos.

Brick-Deveras?

Blossom-si, en que mundo vives?

Brick-rayos, eh estado distraido ultimamente.

Blossom-si, será en 2 semanas

Brick-en 2 semanas será mi cumpleaños

Blossom-enserio?

Brick-como al parecer a mis amigos les gustan tus amigas tendre que invitarlas(mintio descaradamente)

Blossom-am gracias?

Butch dejó de bailar y la llevó cerca de una mesa.

Butch-quieres que te enseñe a mi amigo?...-dijo en su oido mientras se esculcaba el pantalón.

Buttercup le dio una cachetada.

Butch-maldita loca y eso porque?

Buttercup-eres un depravado!

Butch-de que hablas?

Buttercup-de lo que me ibas a enseñar

Butch-idiota-dijo mientras sacaba su celular y le mostraba a su amigo-te hablaba de el!

Buttercup se sintio apenada y se rasco la cabeza.

Buttercup-lo sien...-no termino de habllar porque miro el celular y sus ojos se agrandaron, y le arrebato el celular de las manos a Butch-que ?

Butch-sorprendida?-dijo sonriendo ladinamente

Buttercup-como es que eres amigo de mi hermano Dai?

Butch-por que si!-dijo arrebatandole el celular a la chica y guardandolo, dejandola con la duda.

Buttercup iba a obligarlo que le dijera pero el director subió al escenario dando la noticia de que ya tenían a los mejores disfraces de la fiesta.

Director-pues quien gano fue...

Todos se callaron esperando

Brick-te voy a ganar

Blossom-nunca

Boomer-mi disfraz es mejor que el tuyo

Bubbles-ni en tus sueños

Butch-lista para perder?

Buttercup-ya quisieras

Director-es un empate

todos:que?

Director-entre los dos equipos el de Brick y el de Blossom.

Blossom/Brick-que?!

Director-suban al escenario porfavor jovenes.

Los 6 suberon aunque no muy felices.

Director-ganan un dia en la feria gratis los 6.

Blossom-bueno al menos me divertiré-dijo sonriendo mientras cogia los boletos de su grupo.

Brick-vaya que mal, pero podremos salir un rato-dijo mientras el cogia los de su grupo.

Director-si pero tendran que ir juntos, los boletos son para el mismo día.

los 6-...MALDITA SUERTE!

Después de eso, todo acabó y se fueron a sus casas, mañana seeria viernes e irian a la feria solo esperaban que las cosas no fuesen mal, pero ¿que podria salir mal en la feria de todas formas?

Buenooo este fue mi especial porque hoy es Halloween xD, pero bueno espero les guste, me gustaria subirlo mas tarde pero ya no se si podré asi que mejor lo pongo, ojala les haya gustado un poquito o mucho o solo gustado jaja, y pues aqui traje al fin la continuación, ya tengo 3 historias y quiero echarle ganas nos vemos ojala tenga el honor de que me dejen un review me haria muy muy feliz!, nos vemos gracias a todos lo que leen mi fic! les mando un saludo.


End file.
